wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor guatemalalalalalalallaalalalala
episoad 1 jeff; welcom is guatmelalalal cindi: o yay blaek; cherr who jeff; but is not complet sesn ther r 2 othsr they r... booby jeans: hrey stephme: EVERYONE LOOK ITS ME FROM APAPLAPLSAPLAYU! evry1; clppa cpap cpal calp clap jeff; k stophermiya- stephme: is STEPHME jeff: k stophermiya is on yasha yasha: clap yay ily hunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn cindi: she is da reson i am here! cri jeff: an booby jeans is on nakoom nakoom; yay is big strong jeff; go hike in woods is 122592068590410286597760498 yardz long gl gl steff: grabs rice brendoin; falsl gary; am landscooper gaery hokins dani: no ur gary gogjoejgohewjboom gary: who mary; who krazykathys16: who jeff; not yet whor branen: falls agen tree; hurts ppl ppl; owch jeff: whoevr gets bak frst gets dis amazin maya camp nakoooooooooooooooooooom; winz booby jon: dies day 14 noncho: stef: das rlly gay an retar every1else; yeh i agr33 stephme conf; wow evry1 agrose wit me i must be <3ed -sum1 FALLS- ow! immunitits challengg yasha; hrey nak00m; AHM PISSED jethro probst: o hi 2day ur challeng is to win yasha: wins jef; yasha wins xo nak000m tribull jim; who am i again jeff: o wow evry1 says ur old does dis ofend u jim: jeff: snuff dani: *getss tha reakshin shot* sux: omg winner xoxoxoxo :OO cakin yaxxh: lol we won stephme; wow the audiens sur love da undrgod judd; man jeff: immunitits challeng stephme; am i involved jeff; o sorry booby jeans: sir i was gunna ask-- jeff: so u need 2 pitch an archaihotjgmindfcmldaonsclogical tent an win immunit yasha; we got dis in abg stephme: ikr nakoom: *win$* brine; oof im goin home nex evry1; ugg yah sory gare: ur not tbh brian ruvolo: o wow thx mr hogeboom gari; wait who is that lmao brine; 5get it, morgun is laze morgun: omg dont start a fire in the bb house when is HoH I thought POV-- jfef: smuff brian; wow i am sure glad i survived gary; me 2 just like i survivd the NFL brian; ther wasnt a gary hokkins in the nfl i thout gerry; oh right ther isnt lmao must hav been dremmin dani: *rakshun shot* -at yasha- stephme: IS THAT A CEMREA jaimie; ys it is lmao DEFEND ALLIANS bobby; wanna go pee 2gethr jamie; not yet we rnt on tryb stephme; ME ME ME booby jeans; so sir i was-- jeff; imunity challenge brona; is it shoppeng jeff; n broena; is it at th mal jeff; n stephme; so wer gunna set a pikc jeff; o ok steph is mayn basktbal sins producrs rig editin 5 u stephme; I H8 ALL U editrs; oops bettr edit dat out... stephme; FUK U ALL HOSES editrs; cgi apology seen now stephme: ME ME--i mene broena set a pick brienna; i pick the p3nk dres stephme: do u kno wat a pikc is... brienna; i pick the p3nk dres stephme: dis is (hope)less i bettr go bak 2 camrahoggin an bein a bich cus editng will ficks is lol jeff; yasha l0se immunty broena; i pick the p3nk torch snuf jeff: smuff lol jeff; is any1 belleding xhakum red lydia; i am a fishmongur jeef; wh00ps i ment nakum bl00 booby jeans: am sorry sir thout u mean yell0 jef; lmao no booby; o jeff; wate yes booby: told u so...oh i mean sir jeff; k is it bleeding nakoom yellow cidny; yes branen; WOH WOH WOH jeff; wat brennan; WHO IS DIS jeff; o she is apprntly bleedin yellow cind; is nakum yellow apprently brian; oh no lokk at my blod is yasha bl00 jeff; o ok trobe swip brok; *nskoa* judd; man i like this man man man man man stephme: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME amy; i was on a piknic escuse me gare; oops wer in th minoritititititiy danni; wernt u on nfl gary; ues danni; *reactin shot* margarine; wow jud is ded rude judd; i am ded rude jeff; immunity nakoooooom; we have stephenie-- stephme: is stephME yasha wins stephme; WAT criyn nak00m at tribullshit jaime nd judd; us jersy girls need 5 stik 2gethr stephme: ME ME HI GIGIS PIZZA jaim: oops steph raykrotted us cindy; steph ur the reson im here stephme; o dats nice :) brook: *smuff* wait who balke; my gurlfren has dubbel d ines; lmao mine is bigr blake; story time w/ blak by the hot tub brine; bate blake amy; GOOOOOLDEN BOOOOOOY jeff; smuff @blake blake; wow jeff; reward challeng stephme; me me me me i wanna play jeff; shush rayf; when is immunitits jeff; now rayf; i thought it was rc jeff; it is rayf; but you just sed-- jeff; it is rayf; but-- jeff; 5 todays challgn ur gunna be comparting for rew0rd rayf; so wats that indidicicivivinnidnindivnindinvindinvindinvindual immunitityityitiy nekliss doin jeff; o productn; winning tribe is compooting 5 immuniy both tropbes r goin 5 ryryng jeff; kk reward is beer boot boor boor toor beer an stake judd; man i E.V.O.L. beeer jeff; reddy go nokom wins lmao margerin; uggg judd stop talkin judd; man i hate you man mergin; man shut up judd; ancint ruwin jeff; o rayf; o *wins* jef; raef winz immunitits rafe; no sory i dont want imnunitits jeff; o ok immuniwhateverulike rayf; ty ty brine; i am golden boy but ur platinum rayf; i giv bran immuity bran; rlly rayf; no i giv it to gary hokin gary; am sur glad my lie is werking mararine; judd no 1 lyks u judd: GET OUTTA MY JUNGL man jeff; 2 smuffs! gaspin danni; SERpise we r at ur camp production; wait is this in the rols judd: is that yASha stef; YAX amy; chocolate we brought it jam: yes nakoom; yes yasha; yes jeff; yes nakum does win immunity amy: plz im hurt its unfair 2 vote me jeff; *smuff* shakoom: lydia marge barnon: howdy jeff; paGONG steph; bye vote me on jury jeff: *smuff* jury starts now O BTW theres an idol judd: its on the ground man totally not in a tree or anything gary; judd ur actually lookin @ the trees rn judd; ancient roni boby jonas brothers; steph plese i just wnt 2 mak jury stefen; u did bitch be gretful jeff: *smuff* gary: plya the diol jeff: o jamie; HOOZ SMILYN NOW jeff: *smuff* jamy: blinsdded NICE now THTS how u VOAT somBODY OTE jeff: same gayr: am on reward rn steph: same sgry: align with me i am in the game jeff: *smuff* btw ur a gary hogeboom gar: who jeff: auckshun danni: ok i am putting a price jff: sold stephme; rofl she wont win jeff: danni bought immuneity deni; i am swappin wit stephme jeff; ok ttyn judd; ok um hello cind; judd is a tad annoyin lidia; pancakes stef: oh jeff: *smuff* judd; wow thx i hope u die crocodile S C U M B A G S cindy: same jeff: cindy u win a car do u want ppl to have it cindy; rofl bye rafe: wtf I WANTED ONE jeff: *smuff* cindy: sun roof lidia; pancaks jeff; smuff rafe: NO DANNI ITS FINE U DONT HAVE TO TAKE ME :( steph *cricricricri* jeff; ok danni cast a vote danni; rofl bye RAYF ray: *smuff* jeff; wow cind: wait danni: UTR stephme: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME danni; same jeff; the sunner of winvivor guametala . . . . . . . . .................... katarinap7 .. .. . . . jeth: james jt thomas jr jt; wow thx jury cindy; car